30 Dias
by YunaNeko13
Summary: 3O relatos de amor. 3O dias en los que me enamore mas.
1. Chapter 1

Sí que… hare el reto de 30 días de mi OTP, que es….

Jagan1! (Como si no supieran) Cambien dos numero con el original pero "x", bueno primero esto puedes AU, RP, ShowVerse etc., lo aclarare dependiendo… AQUÍ PONDRE "Advertencias"

Sin más…

Enjoy!

* * *

Advertencias: Mención de depresión, muy cheesy y RPF.

* * *

James PoV.

Un muy fuerte suspiro salió de mi cuando escuche que Peta y yo estábamos a salvo… sentí sus brazos enredarse en mi cuello, formando un abrazo semi-forzado. Sonreí. Me sentí mal por la pareja eliminada…Pero, al menos Peta y yo estábamos a salvo.

Fueron unos minutos en lo que el programa terminaba, escuche una voz en el publico… y necesito ver si sigue aquí…

No sé cómo, pero me quede hablando un momento con Peta, y Amy… y pronto el salón estaba completamente vacío, sonreí perdidamente al ver el piso del salón… ¿Cómo pude estar aquí tanto tiempo? ¿En serio pase a las finales?

Perdí la noción del tiempo, y pronto todo el salón estaba vacío, y los del público se estaban por ir…

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Quiero esperar, escuche su voz en el público, y quiero hablar con el.- sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente. De la nada me abrazo fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo a perder algo que nunca le perteneció.

-Si las cosas fueran distintas… me encantaría besarte,- susurro tristemente,- pero comprendo tu decisión, y eso no cambiara nada James, te amo y hare lo posible que seas feliz con Logan.- me soltó y sonrió con una esperanza en sus ojos,- el siempre viene a los programas… te viene a ver, me ha dicho…- beso mi mejilla.- Suerte james.- y se fue.

Volteo a las butacas, y vi que estaba a nada de irse…-¡Hey! ¡Tu! – el azabache volteo a verme, claramente sorprendido…-No me huyas Logan.-

- No te huyo James,- se detuvo en las escaleras, estaba tres escalones arriba.- sólo... Estas con Peta.-

-Sí, y ella sabe que estoy enamorado del azabache más lindo.- sus mejilla de porcelana se tintaron rosas. Solté una leve risa y subí un escalón.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- estire mi mano y le indique que se acercara.

-El doctor dijo que es bueno salir, y vengo a verte.- tomo mi mano, por un momento vi que dudo en agarrarla pero finalmente la tomo. Lo jale a mi cuerpo y término en un abrazo, en el cual al principio se resistió, pero termino derritiéndose en el.

Logan sabe que estoy enamorado de él, y que siempre lo amare, pero desde que cayó en esa depresión... Sólo digamos que las cosas son complicadas, pero puedo esperar por él. Lo raro es que yo sé que el siento lo mismo por mí... Sólo tiene inseguridades.

-Bailaste muy bien James.- se separó y se sentó en una silla el tinte rosado de sus mejillas aún no se había ido.

-Tengo el mejor maestro.- le guiñe el ojo y me senté a su lado.

Soltó una leve carcajada.- ¿Sigues con eso?-se recargo en mi hombro.-Sabes que si se caminar bien es obra del señor.-

-Claro que no, las coreografías de la banda te salían muy bien.- bese su cabeza.

-Solo esas.- sonrió nostálgicamente.

Una idea vino a mi mente y pase mi brazo por sus hombros.- ¿hay algún estilo que siempre hayas querido bailar?-

Me miro confundido y por unos segundos se quedó callado, pensando.- vals.- lo mire sorprendido.- Sabes que en mi escuela nunca tuvimos bailes, la graduación sólo era la ceremonia, no teníamos precisamente las fiestas que todos... Así que lo más cercano a un "prom" fueron los de la serie, que en uno no baile... Y en el otro no pude porque llevabas un...- soltó una pequeña risita.

-Un vestido... Haha muy gracioso Logie.- lo abrace un poco más fuerte.- Espérame aquí, no te vayas ¿Si?- me miro con esos hermosos ojos tan suyos, y asintió. Quisiera besarlo.

Me levanté y bese su frente. Salí corriendo a donde están las bocinas, y conecte mi iPod con una canción de nosotros, que sé que amara, o espero. Tome el control y regrese a dónde está mi Logan.

Llegue a la parte de las butacas. Sonreí al verlo ahí, sentado con el celular en las manos, sé que revisa su Twitter, sé que lee todos los tweets que le mandan, y sé que le pone más atención a los haters.- Oye, sweetie,- alzo la vista,- ven aquí cariño.- sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse. Se levantó, guardó el celular y llego hasta a mí.

-James...- puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shh…- presione el botón y la música empezó.

_ Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_  
_ And nothing even matters (eh)_

Su asombro fue más que evidente, me miro.- ¿En serio James?- sonreí, tome sus manos e hice un arco, un paso que Peta me enseño, coloque su mano derecha en mi hombro y la otra estirada. Yo puse mi mano en su cintura, y junta nuestras manos izquierdas.

-Dijiste que querías bailar vals.- comencé a moverme, pero me detuvo.

-Pero no ahorita, James alguien puede entrar y vernos… ¿Qué pasa...?-

-Quizá ya es hora de que sepan Logan.

-James

-Amo como dices mi nombre.- lamí, si leyeron bien, lamí la punta de su nariz y se cayó.- Sólo sígueme, Okay? Una canción, eso pido, si quieres más pues...- me agache a su oído.- Más tendrás.- mordió su lengua

-Bien, pero no me culpes por pistones.- me reí.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de nuestra canción, de vez en cuando cambia la posición, o le deba vueltas, el trataba de seguir los pasos, y lo hacía bastante bien, lento, pero bien.

Pasaron 2 minutos y decidió preguntar.- ¿Por qué soy la chica en el baile?- un puchero adorable adorno su bella cara.

-Porque soy más alto Logie.-

Creo que le bastó mi argumento, porque seguimos bailando, no podía dejar de mirarlo, se veía adorable y simplemente... El…

La canción término y Countin On You resonó.- ¿Seguimos?- pregunte con la mejor voz seductora que podía salir.

-Aja.

Fue lo único que pudo responder, hice otro arco, y coloque sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y las mías en su cintura.

Seguimos bailando, no sé cuánto tiempo ¿Horas tal vez? Sólo sé que la música se había detenido y su respiración estaba agitada.

-Te amo.- le dije. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes y su expresión cambió drásticamente.

-James yo...

-Entiendo que tu condición evita que me creas.- odio mencionar que Logan está deprimido, pero así es,.. - pero lo hago, y puedo esperarte, lo sabes, pero te amo mucho Logan.- mis manos tomaron el rostro del más chico y acaricie sus mejillas.

-Lo sé... Y no se... James no estoy listo,- lo que temía más mi corazón,- pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, porque siendo honestos, también te amo...- no lo resistí más, y uní nuestros labios.

Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, pidiendo acceso, que me concedió. A mis 24 años jamás había tenido un beso tan lleno de amor.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario nos separamos. Me miro a los ojos, y note que estaba asustado, lo abrace... Lo abrace como nunca antes, mis brazos se enredaron en su espalda y lo sostuve...

-James, te amo más.- me correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y energía...

Y cuando el abrazo término…

Seguimos bailando…

* * *

¿Recuerdan la varicela? Sólo será una semana OwO.

Pero con el Fic, son 30 one-shot, no están vinculados a menos que yo lo diga, los PoV cambiarán el próximo es de Logie :33,este es muy corto tal vez otros sean mas largos.

Tengo un bloqueo esto fue lo único que salió espero les haya gustado.

Suben mí bajo autoestima y dejen review :33

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Día 2: Mimandose Cuddling

Día 2: Mimándose (Cuddling)

Así que aquí está el día 2, no haré esto seguido. No está conectado al fic pasado *saca el altavoz* Gracias por dejar review me ayudaron bastante :')

Ahora si...

Enjoy!

* * *

Advertencias: Chessy y Pre-BTR ShowVerse ?. Las edades son 14 y 15. Logan 15 y James 14, y bueno James será sema e-e

Logan PoV

-Si mama,- suspire contra el celular,- No te preocupes aquí las esperamos,- camine hasta las bancas y me senté en la más cercana.- ¿Segura que no quieres que la Señora Knight nos lleve?- acomode el celular para contra mi oreja y hombro y me agache para desabrochar mi patín,- Bueno, bueno, le digo a James que se quede y ya... Si no te preocupes… ¡Mama! no me voy a ir... Yo también te quiero… cuídate.- quite ambos patines y me levanté para quitar la protección que usamos siempre en los partidos.

-Mitchell,- la voz de Carlos resonó por todo el lugar,- Buen partido Logan.- me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.- Nos vemos.- se despidió de más personas y salió, solté un suspiro y retire todo el equipo de protección de hockey.

Hoy hubo partido, como pueden notar. Mi mama… al ser tan ella, siempre viene, excepto hoy, no es que me moleste que no viniera, solo que debo esperarla para ir a casa. Mama normalmente lleva a James a casa, pues es obvio que Brooke no faltaría a su trabajo solo por un partido de hockey.

-¿Y Joanna?- la voz de Kendall interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hay tormenta de nieve nuevamente, atorada en alguna parte.- hizo una mueca extraña y se sentó a mi lado.

-Mi mama te puede llevar,- ofreció- no es como si fuera la primera vez.-

-Vengo en paquete, James y Logan, además mama dijo que esperara que "debemos hablar".- estire las piernas y ahí note que en pequeño salón (N/A: Ese salón de USA donde están los casilleros y duchas y todo eso para que los equipos se cambien :3) ya no había nadie, solo Kendall y Yo... James probablemente esté en las duchas.

-Ou,- hizo una mueca divertida,- ¿Crees que se haya enterado de lo tuyo con James?- pregunto curioso y en su voz se podía notar algo de preocupación.

Hundí mi rostro en mis manos y solté un suspiro frustrado.- No lo sé, sé que no le molesta, mi hermana mayor es como yo… pero aún tengo miedo ¿Sabes?- asintió,

-No lo tengas, James y tu están destinados.- me sonrió.- Me voy, Katie ya está afuera y sabes cómo se pone, suerte Mitchell.- se levantó y se fue. Me despedí de el con la mano.

Deje pasar otros minutos y al notar que mama iba a tardar mas, decidí cambiar mi ropa de equipo a una más cómoda. Dando la espalda a la entrada, comencé a retirar la holgada playera de hockey, hasta que sentí un par de musculosos brazos enredarse en mi cintura, me tensé completamente... Y cuando esa escénica a manzana con canela (Ñ/A: Al menos a eso olía James cuando yo lo abrace .-. O es el olor más cercano) me relaje ante el toque, mis dudas quedaron atrás cuando una suave risilla salió de la persona de atrás.

-James.- susurre al aire, al mismo tiempo que el me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-El mismo.- río divertido,- Vamos alza los brazos.- me sonroje furiosamente,- oye, no sería la primera vez que te veo semidesnudo.- argumento besando mi cabeza.

-Si, pero ahora somos...novios.- aún así levanté mis brazos y James retiró la playera, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna por el frío... Y la mirada de James.- Hey, deja de verme.- lo acuse mientras me agachaba y me ponía una playera gris que era más cómoda.

Sentí los brazos de James en mis caderas, como me cargaba y me sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo.- Es imposible no verte, eres maravilloso.- beso mi cuello, yo por mi parte me sonroje más, sentía mi rostro arder.

-James para...-

-Me detendré si me das un beso aquí.- frunció los labios y señalo con su dedo índice estos. El miedo me congelo... Yo, bueno a pesar de llevar unos meses saliendo, no pasamos la parte "manita sudada" y aún no nos hemos besado, yo no he dado mi primer beso.

Mordí mi labio sintiéndome algo inferior,- Logan, bromeaba me detendré ahora...- y con todas las fuerzas del mundo, uní valor. Junte mis labios con los de el, un beso torpe, sin lengua... Sólo nuestros labios presionados unos segundos. Me separe con mi rostro aún sonrojado.- Eres perfecto.-

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, su pulgar hacia círculos en mis pómulos, besaba mi nariz, mis mejilla.

Yo, acariciaba sus cuello, besaba su frente y barbilla. Sentí su lengua cruzar por mi mejilla y por un día en mi vida, me deje mimar...

Sin notar que poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de mi.

~3O Días De Jagan~

Me removí incómodo, note que mi cabeza estaba acomodada en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de James. Me estire y escuche la leve risilla de mi madre.

Mi madre. Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero antes de decir algo escuche a Brooke:

-Paga Joanna, te dije que James era el hombre en esta relación.- sentí sonrojarme nuevamente, pero seguí durmiendo, al lado de mi James... O encima... Lo que sea.

* * *

El final OwO... El final no me gustó xD, pero lo demás si...

Puedo hacer una pregunta y así se comprometen a dejar review e.e, creo que ahora haré eso xD

¿Con quién fue su primer beso?

El mío jamás me lo creerían xD, pero fue con Logan :3, de ahí supongo que ser antisocial, mi vida se afecta... Además... Tengo 15 no me urge xD. Dejen sus respuestas y lo que opinaron en los reviews (Me sentí Germán)

Creo que eso es todo.

Gracias por leer^^


End file.
